phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Doof 101
" |image = Doof 101 2 (DVDRip).png |caption = Doofenshmirtz teaching at Danville High School |season = 4 |production = 421a |broadcast = 221 |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |ws = Kim Roberson Zac Moncrief Dan Povenmire |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = TBA |international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) |xd = November 27, 2014 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Father's Day" | arc = | dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD) | iTunes = }} Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sentenced to community service for being evil and much to his daughter Vanessa’s chagrin, he’s assigned to teach science at her high school. Meanwhile, a trio of bugs embark on a journey to become the first insects to communicate with humans. Episode Summary Transcript Songs * "Doof 101" * "Phineas and Ferb Theme" (sung by Doof) End Credits Gallery Running Gags No running gags appear in this episode. Memorable Quotes Doo bee doo bee doo bah Doo bee doo bee doo bah Scary teenage monster. }} there's 261 days 'til next summer vacation , and, you know, a lot can happen. Just saying.}} Background Information *This episode takes place while the characters are at school. *This episode takes place outside of summer. *Phineas and Ferb's school, John P. Tristate Elementary, is named after the Tri-State Area founder, John P. Tristate. *Phineas and Ferb only appear as cameos while Doofenshmirtz takes up the role as the main character in this episode. *Candace doesn't appear in this episode. *The calendar says that September the 1st is a Sunday. This suggests it takes place in 2013, as the 2013 calendar marks said date as a Sunday. *Ballast is basically another word for "counterbalance". "Bivouac" means making camp. Apparently, Wendell and Floyd believe the latter to mean making excrement. Production Information *The first image of this episode was featured in the promo for Disney XD's Animacation. Along with that, the TV Listings say that this episode was supposed to air on June 13, 2014, but it didn't. Those two facts combined means that Disney had that episode since, at least, June, though they hadn't aired it until November. *The first episode co-written and co-storyboarded by co-creator Dan Povenmire since Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!. *Originally set to air on June 10, 2014, but was replaced with the premiere of "Father's Day" instead. *This episode made its American debut on the Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD), days before its airdate. *This episode will air as part of Disney XD's Pranksgiving gimmick. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2014. International Premieres *April 2014 (New Zealand) *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *July 25, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *October 19, 2014 (Disney Channel Germany) *October (Disney Channel Taiwan)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Md1zXxj5y5I * November 19, 2014 (Spain. On DVD) Errors * When Doofenshmirtz is about to get onto Perry's hoverjet, he is wearing his outfit with a green shirt and purple tie, but when he is on Perry's jet, the outfit changes to his usual black shirt. * The calendar during the "Doof 101" song show July ending on a Wednesday, August starting on a Tuesday and ending on a Wenesday, and September starting on a Sunday. Additionally July 31st is missing. Continuity *Johnny and Vanessa are broken up, as seen in the episode "Minor Monogram". *In "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", Becky was among one of the people Candace called (She says they haven't seen each other since kindergarten, probably explaining her absence in this episode). Either this could be her or a different Becky. Allusions *''King Kong'' - Johnny is climbing up the school bell tower while taking Vanessa with him, similar to how King Kong climbs up the Empire State Building, taking Ann Darrow with him, making it the second time this movie is parodied after "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister". *'90s Sitcoms' - is a parody of the 90s High School themed sitcoms. *''The Simpsons'' - Principal Lang is similar to Superintedent Chalmers. *''Star Trek'' - Napoleon tells Wendell they are about to go where no bug has gone before. *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' - This is the second episode to use the "Sanctuary" line from the novel after "Night of the Living Pharmacists". *'Theme song' - Doof sings there are 261 days until next summer vacation to the tune of the title sequence of the show. 365 minus 104 is equal to 261. Trivia *This is the first episode to take place while the characters are at school. *Sixth episode to take place outside of summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!," "That's the Spirit", "For Your Ice Only", "Happy New Year!", "Druselsteinoween") *Third episode to show someone's school ("Are You My Mummy?", "Nerds of a Feather"). *The third episode to not take place on a seasonal break from school ("That's the Spirit", "Druselsteinoween"). *This is Johnny's first appearance since "Skiddley Whiffers". *Sixth episode where the Doof and Perry plot takes up the bulk of the episode, while Phineas and the gang are relegated to the background. ("Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked","Primal Perry", "Live and Let Drive") *This is one of the several episodes which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. *Eleventh episode that is from the point of view of someone other than Phineas and Ferb for the majority of the time ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked", "Primal Perry" "Bee Story", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *Sixth time the word "Doof" is in the episode name. ("Hail Doofania!", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Doof Dynasty", "Agent Doof", "Doofapus"). *The title of this episode is based on the old Doofenshmirtz's class, Evil 101 ("Oil on Candace"). *During the song, Doofenshmirtz sticks his head out of a calender the same way he did in "Night of the Living Pharmacists". He is also dressed in the same way. *This is the very first episode where absolutely no running gags appear. *This marks the first episode to portray talking animals, in this case the bug trio. In an interesting design choice, the bugs are made to look more cartoony and colorful than they are usually portrayed. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof's Dad * Gary Cole as Principal Lang * Jennifer Grey as Mrs. Pierpoint * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Logan Miller as Johnny * Benita Scheckel as Lacie, Sally, Additional Voices * Danica McKellar as Becky * Josh Gad as Wendell * Stephen Root as Floyd * J.K. Simmons as Napoleon * Lucas Grabeel as "Ropey-Face" * Marcus Paulik as "Muscles" :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:D Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes in other seasons